All You Need Is Love
by TheScaryLittleGhostGirl
Summary: John and Paul, kisses and cuddles in the morning. M despite lack of smut. Beatles slash Lennon/McCartney


**AN: Beatles slash! John Lennon/Paul McCartney. If you don't like this pairing please don't leave bad reviews, just don't read it. I suppose you **_**could **_**consider this an AU. I wrote this when I was I was in Hamberg with my brothers Toby and Malcolm and my step-dad who somehow managed to convince us to go to visit his family there and to help study for my German GCSE, I don't know how he did it but he did, so I spent a whole week speaking mainly German and barely any English in a hotel in Hamberg with no internet apart from on my shitty little phone and because it was in a different country it cost more to use it, so I had no social life for a whole week! Anyway basically I heard this song played in Hamberg and it inspired me to write this, so enjoy and please leave reviews, they make me very happy indeed. **

**All You Need is Love**

For Max (my step-dad), for tricking us into going to Hamberg with you, well played well played 

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung _

_Nothing you can say, but you can learn how play the game _

_It's easy_

_Nothing you can make that can't be made _

_No-one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need"_

_- '_All You Need Is Love' The Beatles

I could feel his soft brown hair tickling my cheek. Matching haircuts, that was us, but his hair was better than mine, he might disagree with me and say mine was better but I stick by my opinion. I could feel his soft breathing on my bare chest. You can always tell from somebody's breathing if they're awake or not, and he was definitely asleep, although he was probably close to waking up. I myself had been awake for about an hour now, which wasn't usually like me, usually I was the one who was asleep in his arms, but not this time, this time I got to hold him while he slept. I could see why he liked it, it was peaceful and relaxing, and I would happily stay here forever.

But my body had other ideas. I was only human, and nature was calling.

I shifted so as not to wake him, gently pushing his head off my chest and climbing off the bed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and yawning. He just turned over and continued to sleep, I smiled at him and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, he liked to be kissed there. Me and him knew exactly how to please each other, we knew all of each others strengths and weaknesses, we knew exactly how to break the other, what turned us on and off. That's the thing about falling in love with you're best friend.

He was smiling in his sleep, dreaming about something nice I hope.

I got up and search around the floor for something to dress my bare body in, settling on a pair of boxer shorts, as it wasn't like I was actually leaving the room, I went into the bathroom.

I decided that I might as well have a shower as well seeing as I had no idea when to opportunity would rise up again, we were incredibly busy people after all.

I went back into the room ten minutes later, my hair sopping and dripping droplets of shower water onto the floor with a white cotton towel wrapped around my waist to be greeted with a nearly-awake John.

"Morning sleepyhead." I bent down and gave him a quick kiss on his soft lips.

"Morning Paulie." he must have been more awake than I thought because he grabbed hold of my hand and yanked me down onto the bed next to him, I yelped but then laughed. He twisted round and returned my kiss, his hands gently caressing my bare chest, he pulled away "You weren't here when I woke up you little sod." he pouted making him look irresistibly cute, like a puppy of something.

I laughed "I needed a piss."

He raised his eyebrows "Oh sure, sure, ya' dick!" he jabbed me playfully in the stomach making me cringe.

"Hey, pass me and cigarette." I smiled innocently.

"Oh don't try being all innocent with me James Paul McCartney!" he grinned.

"Oh I won't, John Winston Lennon." I said, mimicking John's voice.

He chuckled and reached out to his bed side table grabbing his pack of cigarettes. He took one out and put it in his mouth backwards, sitting my upper body up on my elbows I clamped the right side of it in my teeth, allowing him to give me and quick kiss on my lips before releasing it into my mouth. He flicked his lighter and lit the end of it for me.

I took a long drag on it and blew it out into his face making him laugh.

He swung on of his legs over me and held himself up by both of his hands on either side of my sopping wet head that was beginning to soak the pillow.

I smoked the cigarette half down before letting him finish it off. He blew smoke in my face like I had to him, making me cough and laugh at the same time.

"What are you thinking about, Paulie?" he asked, discarding the burnt down cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table and gently peppering kisses on my exposed skin, leaving a trail of them along my shoulder and up my neck.

I moaned _Oh God!_ My neck had always been my undoing point, it was one of my very few weaknesses, he knew that so well and he was very good at using this small pieces of information like this one to his advantage. It was a good thing that I know just as many of his weaknesses as he knows mine.

"You." I told him.

"What about me?" he asked, softly sucking the skin of my neck.

"Just you." I gasped "The way you are."

I could feel him smile against my skin "You like me just like this then?" he asked.

"Of-of course." I managed to stammer "I love you."

He grinned "I love you too, Paulie."

I allowed him to continue to kiss my neck for a moment or two.

"What time is it?" he asked, pulling his head out of the crook of my neck.

"Half eight." I said.

He groaned and rolled off me, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, I was enjoying that." I protested, pouting myself now.

He poked his tongue out at me and rested his head back on my shoulder "You're all wet." he pointed out, messing up my still sopping hair with his hand.

"Yes, I had a shower, you should too you know."

He waved away this comment with his hand because of it's lack of importance "Fuck that shit."

I laughed and planted a couple of kisses along his jaw, making him smile.

He turned to face me and wrapped both of his arms around me, I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him back. I liked it when he held me, it made me feel safe and loved, which I always knew I was when I was with John, because he did love me, and he would always keep me safe, just like I do for him.

"Am I making you hard?" he whispered, rather seductively, in my ear.

"A little bit." I admitted.

I felt him shake with silent laughter "That's good."

I pulled my head off his shoulder and leant down to kiss him. He tasted like tobacco, and his morning breath filled my mouth, I didn't care, I was so used to it that it didn't affect me. He spelled just like he usually did, of skin and cigarettes and aftershave. Along with all his other smells he had his own unique smell, a smell that was his and his alone. A smell that was purely John. I loved that smell. I just loved him, everything about him, just the way he was. My lovely perfect wonderful John Lennon.

His hands found their way to my damp hair and his tongue flicked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid inside, our teeth smashing together as he rolled, pressing my head into the pillow.

"I love you." he hissed against my lips.

"I love you too." I answered.

He pulled away for a moment "That's all I need." he smiled and he kissed me again.

"_Love is you_

_You and me_

_Love is knowing _

_We can be"_

_- _'Love' John Lennon


End file.
